


[Alastor x reader plot- Hazbin Hotel] God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen..

by candydyke



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Multi, Other, Tension, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydyke/pseuds/candydyke
Summary: Being stuck down in hell for millennia really gets boring quickly, although it's most useful when newcomers try acting tough not realizing the danger they put themselves in the minute they cross your path. A demon of disguise, you were, manipulating the form of life itself before your very eyes.  What would occur when a certain blond came across the TV screen, what a cure from boredom.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	1. [I] Karen Killjoy, as the living likes to say.

What a grand day in hell, the crime was high, the sky was as red as ever and the new "Happy Hotel" was just on it's way to crumble to the ground. What a shame really, they find the idea of a rehabilitation hotel quite interesting..

Currently resting on a side of a building, they let out a sigh as they looked upon the idiots bellow them. What a shame, all scrambling to survive in the under realm, like this sack of shit place. Although, it amuses them how people are able to survive out here on the streets, never the less they didn't really care. A mechanical floating ball stayed beside them, broadcasting the current events on Hell's news channel. You see, [Your name] was a special type of demon, one that was able to interfere with reality itself, even in hell. So it pleased them to wait for the high pitch voice of Katie McKilljoy to start talking. A little spice never hurt anyone, well maybe it only hurt Katie..

The screen lit up on the mechanical ball, the 666 news finally airing. It was certainly going to be a fun one that one of suspected would happen - since the last time they interfered with broadcasting must have been back in 1934.

While little miss princess was having her speach about "how it breaks her heart" and "how she wants to change things for the better" all [Your name] was able to do was muffle laughter while watching Killjoy's mixed reactions in the background. Poor Charlie, [Your name] knew of the trouble's that came while trying to fit into hell - they knew that Charlie had good intent and they were excited about the idea of bringing the slightly less evil to a better place. Of course [Your name] was way too gone to go to heaven, a life filled with death and agony wasn't going to slip by God's eyes that easily.

The little song wasn't actually half that bad, [Your name] found themselves dancing to it a little as it was quite catchy. A little bit of talk about Angel Dust came around, news that he was helping out his friend Cherri had came around and ruined the mood even more. Quickly, it was time to cut in. It was about to be fun and fun it would surely be.

"Stupidity is very interesting, isn't it Katie Killjoy." they spoke though the mic, hearing- or better said not hearing anything over the line gave them a sign to continue. "Hello again, hello. It's been a while hasn't it, how long has it been now? I can't recall or I might not even want to who knows!" they spoke, the voice they displayed was empowering and hard to try and ignore. " How have you been Killjoy? Business is booming I see."

"Ah great, who the fuck is this freak and how'd they manage to get into the program?!" Katie, although a little stunned, sharply yelled out to god knows who, the camera man, Tom, the audience..

"What a obvious statement of yours, isn't that correct Killjoy? Let me ask you something, I've been reading much about the living now-a-days and found they have excellent humor for people like you. Have you heard of the term Karen? You probably haven't seeing as though you can't seem to figure out where your brain went. Karen is a mocking slang term for an entitled, obnoxious, middle-aged white woman. Now don't you resemble a Karen, they always have short, blond hair don't they? Really makes me wonder what kind of culture you brought down with you!"

"Why you little-"

"Also it peaks my interest, Karen, what up with the Killjoy? What ? Did you overuse essential oils, since it sure seems like it!" They explained, chuckling at the end of their little talk. It was fun provoking the provoked, it was them happy and it was plenty enough.

"Now, I might as well express my opinion on this before I get going, seeing as we're sharing. Charlie, I see what you're trying to do. I like it. Everyone might beg to differ but you really have to take a moment to look around. Some demons in hell haven't committed heavy crime, some demons in hell didn't do it out of pure will. Some demons in hell deserve a chance to become better, since God had failed them we can take them. Might I say having ties with God is hard but be aware, they're never zero. Now I must go, I have business to attend to." With that they cut off their stream and finished their little special interruption, already starting to make their way to the Happy Hotel.

I have great plans for you Charlie, all you have to do is accept my help.


	2. [II] Haha, classic

Couldn't even believe the great seven wonders of the world, or now we could put it hell, brought them there, [Your name] now stood in front of the happy hotel, quite, ready to have some sort of weapon at their necks sooner or later. Knocking on the wooden frame of the door, quite frankly not wanting to damage the fine art that was filled upon the colorful glass, they waiting for a while til someone could open the door.

Don't expect they didn't go through all the plans that could have either worked or failed in this situation - finding it best to introduce themselves straight on so no other confusion would be set. As the door creaked open, the small figure in front of them seems to have been startled by quite the visit. " Hello Charlie. " [Your name] spoke, their current voice sounded soothing and nicer, much easier than the one they provided during the broadcasting. "Uhm-! Could you give me a minute-?" "Of course, love." The door, of course slamming in front of their face - made them sigh of boredom. 

But, something else caught their senses, they didn't have to hear nor see but they could feel the presence of another, a strong one- but alas it mattered not to them.  
As the door once again opened, they looked down at the now two demon's standing at the door, Charlie, and of course the one with the spear. " Mind putting that down, it helps not in this situation and quite frankly it's out of style anyway." The demon next to Charlie growled, narrowing her eyes at the tall figure in front of them " Listen here you-" 

" Little threats don't work with me you know. You both know who I am so it's best you don't play any more tricks, you can save those for later." It was a small indicator that they were going to have some more company but not much of an indicator for them to fully understand. " Come inside, come inside please! " Charlie offered and taking up that offer they walked in, taking a good look at the filthy run down looking despicable place before spotting a certain, pornstar? ah yes, forgetful me. 

" What's with the metal spine thing?" The demon questioned, licking his popsicle as proudly as anything else he fucking licked in his life. You see, [Your name] was a special type of demon, that meant that even their appearance was awfully disturbing to others, or entertaining - whoever comes first.

" Funny you would say, Angel Dust, I was just wondering how all those organs fit down that tiny waist of yours. " they explained, alas turning their attention back to the two demon's who were being extra careful with [Your name]'s presence.  
" I've come here to help. It does seem like the best option seeing as the current situation didn't go so well, did it? You were lucky I like making pokes at Killjoy or else you would have embarrassed yourselves even more.."   
They elaborated, hands intertwined in front of them as they scanned over everything firmly, taking attention to the place, to the demons, to the little hints of emotions that consumed them. They were just, observant- that's all.

" Who the hell do you even think ya are?" "Excuse me? I believe that you're either an idiot or simply have a death wish. Do you know who I am or should I explain it to you? Or do you want your friends to assemble your limbs one by one when I'm done with you? I'm feeling generous so you can pick."

Going from 0 to 100 real quick, they leaned over to the insect who dared to have even spoken up. Never the less, they called down, returning back to their normal soothing voice as they faced the daughter of Satan himself, continuing to talk. " I want to make a deal princess. I'll help your little rehabilitation hotel grow in return all I ask for-." they paused, giving it a minute. 

What were they doing this for? Not for themselves that's for sure. Maybe a bit of communication ? It's been a long while reading books and improving on technology that they haven't even talked to a demon in maybe even a few decades. Strange, very strange indeed.

" For..my amusement or pure kind will, which ever sets you off more. " A small visible grin was placed upon their face, bringing a little sparkle in their eye, only a little. " Only if you agree on uhm- No tricks no mind games! You help us and we help you nothing else!" "Absolutely,love. I have no interest in messing with something I'll be working on, I'm a person of style and perfection not foolishness ."

Knock, knock, knock.  
What a surprise didn't even give me fifteen minutes to talk at all, mannerless.

" Who could that be.?" Vaggie had a stern expressing, everyone asked the same thing she voiced, only Charlie had hope in a potential customer.   
Ah, there you go foolishness arriving at the door.

" Is this something of your doin-?" Charlie turned to face the spine of steel demon but only got a shake of their head in return. Full of hope she walked to to the door ready, so very ready and excited to mean a new face, the first demon ready for rehabilitation!!  
But when she opened up the door she meet face to face with the radio demon.  
" Hell-!" SLAM.


	3. [III] Gods gift

While Charlie and Vaggie were talking about the radio demon, [Your name] asked Angel to provide them with where the kitchen was which is where they went to seconds before the front hotel door was opened for the radio demon once again.   
A shit-show really..

Taking a look around the cabinets they spotted some tea, strange that they had it in the hotel as if anyone was going to drink it but they weren't complaining, now it's actually useful.

Making up a little melody in their head they started to prepare the tea, setting up the kettle, preparing the mug and of course waiting for the ever loving fuck to finally heat up.

When it did they picked up the mug and went on their way back to the front room where it seems that Charlie and the radio demon were finishing up a deal of their own.

"You know you're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor spoke, the large unusual grin plastered on his face as it is always. He had looked as if he was about to burst with anger from the awfully crocked smile on his face. "So where is your hotel staff?" the radio demon questioned, the tone of his voice sounding so eager. 

He already knew the answer to that question but pushing on both Charlie's and Vaggie's buttons seemed to have amuse him.

He spotted [Your name] walking out front the kitchen, it intrigued him to say the least, a demon with a powerful presence - he would surely try and keep an eye on them.

" And who might you be my historical treasure? " His voice had a hint of static, but it did get slightly clearer when he questioned them on 'who might you be'. It was unnerving to say the least, *historical treasure* he seemed to have some form of information on them which they weren't too happy about. 

It was of course a longer, LONGER period before they had announced themselves, some even thought they had been killed in the cleansing as some of their belongings were seen around the past location they lurked in. 

Never the less, let's get back to our present situation shall we?

" Sleek, don't wear it out. "   
They cringed at the name, 'sleek' what the fuck kinda if name is that. No matter it will keep him busy for a while until they're able to get him off their back.

" What a pleasure to meet you, you must surely be a lost gift from Satan himself oh how it's going to be fun getting to know every single information about you! "  
" Go to heaven, you dumb prick. " 

" My, you certainly have a knack for-" " Shut it, car magnet. " 

Hhaha, get it, cause he's a deer.. hahaha..

[Your name] wasn't going to give Alastor any type of reaction that they knew he wanted out of him, he fulled them with anger but it would be so foolish to give up so easily. 

Alastor cleared his throat, making his way to the fire place "Well this just won't do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up!" And with a snap of his fingers something, appeared in it. Something dark with one eye, it looked like a small bug. 

" This little darling is Niffty!" He explained as the little cyclops plopped down on the ground. It reminded [Your name] of french culture, do to the poodle design on her little skirt. " Hi! I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you all! It's been a while since I met new friends!" 

She explained, a rather hipper voice she had she talked very quick for a little lady like herself. " Why are you all women?" That was a weird question but it got weirder when she had directed her eye to you.

" What are you supposed to be?" They raised an eyebrow in confusion, staring down at her, then let out a small chuckle and proceeding to pat her lightly on the head. " A mystery to many. "

" I'm sorry that was rude! Oh man!- This place is filthy" she rushed around the place cleaning every little thing that seemed to have been out of place to her. Helpful enough, at least he has some use of his power. 

And somebody else had also been summoned, he appeared to be a cat like demon with wings- an odd combination but who's to say. This didn't interest [Your name] anymore, so they decided to explore around the hotel, leaving the cursed fuckery to be downstairs. 

They didn't know exactly how long they were walking around the place but it seemed to have been quite a while now. They usually got lost in time, everything fascinated them to an extent.

They didn't live the same way anyone else in the hotel used to live, ah it was truly a long long long time ago since that life. 

Do you ever question the crucifixion of Jesus? The son of god? Did you ever question how that exactly happened? They were part of the Sanhedrin trial, a big part of the demise of the savior. It was a sin, but who said it was the only sin they had committed. 

Their life was a wild card, they were able to get away with many things in their lifetime, which followed them into hell- now being able to adapt their voice to however they would and even alter their appearance. 

For a constant reminded on their body was engraved a cross for their actions, you could say nothing hurt demons but getting a punishment from the above could kill any other demon. 

But it was they, and they had to hold the pain of the crucifixion, the nails impended in their arms, feet, in their chest. It was a constant reminder of what little effort god had to put to torture a sinner all through their undead life.

But they grew with it, the pain was merely a little pinch.

Static filled the air, red, red ,red. " I'm not amused Alastor, you can't play your games with me."


	4. [IV] The Stocks

There was tension in the hallway of the Hazbin Hotel, hard cold tension. It's like time had stopped from the moment they spoke up.

" Ah, my dear! You catch on quickly! " The deer in red spoke provocatively, causing [Your name] to roll their eyes and turn their head slightly to the side to look behind at the deer demon. 

" I don't 'catch on quickly', I'm simply not entertained by your foolish games. You are able to use others but you have no right in even trying to appose me. " 

" What type of games do you insist I'm trying to play here, my dear? Can I not have a delightful chat with my business partner? " 

" We have no business with each other, Alastor. " they turned to face him, yet the deer was gone. What? 

" Oh how it's so delightful watching you so confused! " they could hear him, but were unable to see him. 

Letting out a slight growl, they crossed their arms over their chest, tapping their foot on the ground lightly and leaning on the other. 

" Very funny, funny indeed. Is this your way of playing games? They aren't very humorous, if you ask me." Looking down at their claw like hand, they curled it into a fist, turning their head to face the red man.

" Oh look at you, now you reveal yourself? What's the matter dear?" 

Emphasizing the dear in their words, they glared at the deer in front of them. [Your name] knew when to be cautious of someone and when to play games - and Alastor was just the force to be reckon with. 

" Don't take words from my mouth. You have no idea who you're dealing with, my dear. " 

" What a performance! " They cheered, clapping with a light smirk on their face. " Now was that your best line? You're crashing harder than the stocks back in 1929. " 

" Uhm- are we interrupting something? " Charlie's voice caught their attention, making them look behind Alastor and spotting Charlie and Vaggie.

" Sugar! Of course not! My apologies Alastor, our nice little chat will have to be cut short. " 

They walked past Alastor, side glancing him before making their way to the two demons. " Excuse me but I spent a lot of time looking around the hotel! Can you find it in your heart to forgive me princess? " 

They questioned, their voice now sounding more sincere and sad when they confessed their little mistake. " Ah! Yes of course! I'm glad you took the time to look around! " 

Charlie explained, a happy smile crossing her face. " I must say I am quite fond of your idea, you know. 

I can feel that you two put your whole hearts in this place! " they explained, smiling softly and leading the two girls to the elevator so they could go back to the main room. 

" How about we prepare dinner for everyone? Wouldn't that be good, like a big family? Would you two like that? "

[Your name] questioned, their arms on the girls backs gently nudging them to where they were going. " That actually doesn't sound too bad, what do you think Charlie? " Vaggie spoke up, looking at Charlie who had a big smile on her face " I think that's perfect!! " 

And so, the three made it to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for everyone. [Your name] had cooked a lot in while being in hell so they took the lead on this one. They enjoyed cooking, even though in their normal lifetime they always had people who cooked for them. 

" This smells wonderful! " The whole room could agree. Everyone sat at the table, with [Your name] at the top with Charlie, Vaggie and Angel to his right and Nifty, Husk and Alastor to their left.

" You cook really well, Sleek! " Nifty explained, a big smile on her face as she ate her food. 

" I wonder what else can you do with your hands. " Angel chirped in, giving a wink towards [Your name]. " Please do refrain from saying anything like that at the table, it would be ashamed to lose my apatite over your silly shenanigans. " They explained, paying no eye to Angel as they continue to eat. 

" Thank you for being so generous and making this for everyone! If you're trying for redemption, you're going the right way! " Charlie explained.

Her head only turning towards [Your name] when they let out a small laugh. " Sugar, I'm only here to help you. Plus, I'm nowhere near redemption at this point. "

They grinned, standing up as they brought their now empty plate to the kitchen, setting it down in the sink and proceeding to clean it off. It'll been Christmas soon. 

They thought. I want all hell to know my name, I want them to be angry. A small chuckle came out of their mouthy, walking out of the kitchen and placing a smile on their face. 

" Who want's desert? " 

And so desert passed, everyone was on the couch or sitting around the small table - watching the TV and talking, enjoying their time. 

Angel made sexual jokes, Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty seemed to enjoy talking with each other, Husk and [Your name] chatted with each other about certain things while Angel kept annoying the hell out of Alastor. 

They were like a big family, a few smiles passed by, a few laughs erupted. " Has life on Earth always been so chaotic? " 

[Your name] questioned as they listened to Husk talking about the war. " Hasn't it always been like that? What time are you from specifically? " 

" Well my daring Husk, I'm from the 1st century. Of course war was a different type back in those days, yet it was never settled much like how you explained it." They talked, placing a sharp claw-like finger on their chin, thinking. 

" You're from the 1st century? Are you being serious? " " Well of course, people died back then too Husk, it isn't very surprising. " 

They let out a small laugh, ruffling Husk's hair as the man grunted. " All I'm saying is I didn't think you were that old. " 

" How rude of you! But I must say if I have fooled you with my charming looks and voice it would seem as if I have fooled Hell itself. How talented right? I adapt to the ways things change, I study things. " They explained, leaning back into the couch and letting out a small sigh. 

A few minutes passed they got up, dusting themselves up and turning to the crew who noticed them getting up. " I bid my goodbye for today, princess. I'll be going home now, I am getting quite tired. "

" Oh! That's perfectly alright! Get some rest! " Charlie spoke, smiling widely. 

" You too princess. Everyone should get some well deserved rest tonight, you'll have a lot of work to do tomorrow. "


	5. [V] Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player enters the heated battle.

It hadn't even gone past a day and business suddenly.. grew! A lot of demon's from all over the place pulled up hearing there was a chance for redemption. Everyone was confused, they questioned Alastor but he had nothing to do with it. Maybe people actually gave it a chance?  
Charlie and Vaggie were very happy about the sudden change of atmosphere, they were glad their idea started working even after the disaster on TV. 

It was almost noon, as noon as it could get in hell, and there was no sight of [Your name] around the hotel, no one heard from them since yesterday night when they left the hotel. 

Paperwork was tough, there was well over thousands of rooms booked ready for redemption, how did this all happen seemingly over night!

Demon's started settling in and the 'staff' was having a relaxing 10 minutes of peace, until the front door had opened to another demon. They walked to the counter and rung the little bell, whistling a familiar toon..

Charlie smiled and rushed over to them. "Hello there! Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! I'm so glad to have you,your room keys will with you in a second!" She spoke, rushing around looking for any specific keys to give them.

" No that's not what I'm here for." They spoke, leaning on the palm of their hand as they looked at Charlie as she immediately stopped fidgeting for keys. 

Their attire was consistent of sunglasses, shielding their eyes from any angle you looked at them, a punker looking jacket and a formal suit. 

Foot tapping against the floor they let out a sigh,standing up straight and figuring they'd go up the stair-

"Why are you here then?" Vaggie interfered, seeing as Charlie was star struck, " Who are you here for? "

" I don't need bugs looking over my shoulder while I'm trying to work. I'm here for business, none of them which should concern the likes of some princess like you" they pointed at Charlie,a little bit of spite in their voice " and her little sidekick."

They pulled out an old looking 18s phone before walking over and flopping down on the couch. "For fucks sakes this motherfucker.." they groaned, the call had been cut short, no answer from the other line.

"Hey.. who's this pretty looking thang.~" Angel seemed to have heard the commotion and decided to investigate for himself, maybe find someone to keep their eyes on or to find some good cash money daddy-to-be. 

He sat down next to the mystery person on the couch, placing a hand on their chest. " What's a babe like you doing around here? " " I will take out all your organs and stuff them up your ass, now get your hands of me you chicken looking cum sock fucker. " their head snapped to look at Angel, making a loud crack as it fell to the left from the quick wind force. 

Angel removed his hands but kept at it, winking at them and leaning on his arm ,resting it on the back of the couch.

Their neck snapped back to normal, an all too well voice catching their attention.

" So glad you could make it, Gus." [Your name]'s voice beamed as they grin at the male on the couch. " I hope you haven't been waiting long for me, I decided to take a quick stroll before coming back to the hotel."

" Don't go on any fucking stroll when we have business. " Gus spoke, growling at the much taller demon in front of himself. He took of his sunglasses that showed the connection the two demons had.

Demons can be summoned by an organic being, and much back in the 80s there they were, standing one in front of each other. Both were immature at the time [Your name] had only just started to test their powers, Gus wanted petty revenge and he wanted a front view of it all, which meant breaking out of prison. But that's a story for another day.

Both grew on each other, well kind of, and both were still business partners even in hell.

Gus' left eye had no pupil, only a cross — the same cross that hid on the back of [Your name]'s neck. It was fate, a curse, you could name it something but never fully describe it.

Red, red, red.

The saints and the sinners walk among each other, red, red, red.

Alastor walked into the main lobby, his eyes instantly darting to the two main sources of power. The power resembling angels, the power of God. 

Alastor described it. Both of them. Although his smile never fell you were able to see the anger and mischief sprouting on his face, that is if you looked at just the right time.

Tension filled the room, all eyes were glancing around, on Alastor, on [ Your name], on Gus, the static became stronger, Alastors grin grew bigger.

"Is it a bad time to say I want to get fucked by all of you hunks?" Angel chipped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasnt able to update much in the past days I've been quite busy. Also this update is short since I'm so tired so please if there are spelling mistakes tell me!


	6. [VI] The saints and the sinners

_o when the saints go marching in_   
_when the saints go marching in_

_o lord i want to be in that number_   
_when the saints go marching in_

Static filled the main room, static and harmonious waves of soothing lullabies.

_when the moon turns red with blood_   
_when the moon turns red with blood_

_o lord i want to be in that number_   
_when the saints go marching in_

_on that hallelujah day_

One body,two bodies,three bodies tumble to the floor into a fretful rest. The saints and the sinners the only one's who stand. The stage was set, red filled the room from Alastor, holes in the underworld ripping left and right hurdling close to the sinister duo. The couple radited light,the indication of christ — underneath their feet. [Your name]'s hand laid on Gus' correct shoulder as they remained to his left side. They smiled, as soon as the holes started ripping closer they swayed his hand stitching up the holes with screeches following suit. Holy water sprinkled on top of them.

" For an asexual you really do like your tentacles."

Time passed everyone was waking up, the smell of fresh pancakes seemed to have completely filled the hotel from the bottom to the top. Absurd to say the least,no one seemed to have remembered why they were asleep. They knew there was a reason, they just didn't understand what had caused it.

Angel was the first to wake, still in his typical outfit he strolled down the stairs to the kitchen, his oneset of arms scouring his eyes while the other had a go at fixing his hair however much as could reasonably be expected.

"Good morning Angel, did you rest soundly?" [Your name]'s voice attracted the man nearer, however they never went to try and take a gander at him. "I slept like a baby! Must've been a big day cause I can't remember much. Must've been good sex."

"Alright Angel please get out of the kitchen now."

And so he did,exiting the kitchen to see a new found demon standing and handing out breakfast to the patriots of their hotel. "Uh- not to be rude or anything lil lady but who are you?"

"Enjoy your breakfast now!" The lady spoke,not even turning to face Angel. Little lady. _You little fucking slut better shut your goddamn mouth before I stick some forks up your as-_

"Hello yes enjoy your breakfast!" She grinned ear to ear as she continued passing up breakfast.

Before long Charlie and Vaggie came down the stairs, their noses for all intents and purposes noticeable all around as their eyes were half opened attempting to move around everybody. "Ladies I'm so glad you're awake." [Your name]'s voice tolls out as they stick their head from the kitchen. "We should all hang tight for the others and I'll surve all of us some morning meal without the excitement, would that be alright?" They spoke,a slight slumped chef hat on their head.

As demons got fed, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Husk and Angel helped [Your name] to set up the table. Their little private dining area just for the staff of the hotel. " You all start eating while I go and.. check on something! Yes!"

And going on their merry way,it seemed as if they left the kitchen into the lobby but, only fools see what they want to see.

[Your name] walked into a little white room,a little white room which was littered with holes and stitches and holes and stitches and holes and stitches. They moved around the room, getting away from each inept assault that was tossed their direction. "You should calm down, Alastor. It's just going to make you more tired. How long has it been now?"

After their little occurrence Alastor was placed into a room, a room purging sin, a room sprinkled with sacred water, a room with crosses, a stay with God's nosy eyes looking downward on them.

"Poor you. How I wish you would have been more, professional than to have started such a small conflict. You put the others in a harmful situation and here I thought you were going to _help_ with the hotel,not damage it. But sinner is a sinner,evil with glee and dishonesty."

"It wasnt my plan for this to have happened. You got in my way of helping the princess. You put yourself in your own demise. Now you'll have to get yourself out." A light laugh broke through their smile,one eye shinning with bliss as the other was a break to the universe.

"Find a way out. It's not impossible, you'll just have to use your brain to figure it out."

And with that they left, the room had been sealed behind them, entering the dining area once more.

"Was I away for too long? My apologies I didn't pay attention to the time." They spoke,sitting at the top of the table, fork and knife in hand. "Thawt's pwerfectly finmd, thwnk you for thw breakfwst!" Charlie, with a full mouth loaded down with pancakes,spoke. Crumbles on her mouth and around her cheeks, her smile shinning so brightly.

And so the day passed by,dinner and lunch. It was a busy day,today. Such a large number of mouths to feed, numerous rooms to clean. " Hey I haven't seen Alastor anywhere.. Did he leave or something?" Charlie questioned, she was seated next to Vaggie and Angel on the couch. Husk,Niffty and [Your name] were playing cards on the small table so they were sitting on the comfy rug underneath them.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem rather strange.." [Your name] trailed off, tapping their finger on their chin slightly before looking back at the cards in from of them. "I believe I throw these down, yes? Have I won?" They questioned, looking towards Husk since he was the one who thought them how to play. "It's only your first game how'd you win already?!" And with a shrug they stood on their feet, turning their consideration towards the gap that tore through the fabric of space.

Out came poor little Alastor. A large smile plastered on his face, his claws sharp, his suit was soaked in holes from the holy water, one of his eyes jerked in irritation, his antlers became bigger in size.

Red, red, red. It's an ideal opportunity to _**play**_.


	7. [VII] white,red miscellaneous thread

Alastors wrath could be felt throughout the whole room, tension stirring. [Your name] let out a small sigh their hands going in for a clap but "How about we have an audience this time? Indeed I imagine that will be simply **delightful**." Alastors voice slithered through the air, venom in his tongue.

"Why dont you tell them what you did? Don't you think they deserve answers? Or are you afraid?" Alastor inched ever so closer. "I am not afraid of anything. If by all means you want me to say it than I'll be happy to!" They explained, hands crossed behind their back.

"Princess, I took every one of you out into a much merited rest. Alastor and I were having technical difficulties and required some time to work out the bugs in the framework before we were all back ready for action." They clarified, with unrivaled delight they knew Alastor was just bluffing. What did he by any chance have a go at achieving with such garbage.

"How could you?!" Charlie's voice called out-"Say what now?" they opened their eyes, the scene before them was.. different, Alastor looked terrible, exhausted, beaten up — even for an Overlord. Charlie, she was mad? Anger seeping through her as she had sat Alastor down. The others didn't bat an eye, though there was a hint of tension flowing through them. " Even after Alastor did all this for the hotel! Why are you trying to ruin this?!I thought you were here to help but you haven't done anything so far to even try and help with the hotel!"

 _What, the, absolute, fuck._ [Your name]'s eye jerked out of frustration, head tilted to the side as they listened to the bullshit that was coming out of the princess' mouth. What does this child even know, _what kind of other horse shit is she trying to pull at._ "Excuse me? Are my ears deceiving me?" _Crack-crack-crack_. Their neck went. Placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder they smiled, a similar grin they generally did when tending to the princess. " What are you talking about, princess? I'd be damned but!—" a spear to the neck from Vaggie's direction.

Everyone seemed to be on their feet now, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and make nice little pastries for every **fucker** in the room.   
Alastor's arm swayed forward, taking a hold of [Your name]'s chin and making them face him. "Your little games are over,darling. You should leave now. I'm sure nobody want's you around seeing as you're no fun at all..my dear."

"I. Charlie you must surely be joking,sugar! Goodness it's very humorous my dear princess!" They laughed, sharp claws reaching out and grabbing a hold of the blonde. "I can ruin this whole hotel my lovely. I can destroy every but of hope you believe you have. I can make you suffer on an eternal.. eternal-.." the room fell silent that you could hear a pin drop. They stammered through their words,looking around at everyone — one of their hands wrapping around their figure and the other placed upon their face to block out the stares. _What the fuck is happening, I, I'm not the one you should be against.._

"I think it's best we, you pack up and leave if you don't wish on maintaining your reputation. " Charlie was hesitant at first but slowly grew stronger in volume. For a first they felt, small, weaker, but- _no stop yourself idiot_ _it's just_ _the princess she can't do anything too big. You've been here since the first century, you've been here since before she was even born she has no right in turning down your deal like this._

"Now leave and never come back, I'll make sure my dad hears about this." "You.. what?" Lucifer, Lucifer, dear old pops Lucifer. They couldn't take it, it ran their mind. They reached out to grab at her throat,to hold it firmly in their hand,to crush the pipes in her little throat, to break her neck, to **slaughter** her. They reached out but caught nothing. The mere figure he was talking to slipping into dust and washing away, everything,everyone around them falling apart.

_Is this just real life,_

Their eyes were wide, their breath hitched in their throat. They were back, back in the white room. Back in the place he last left Alastor. Back where they gave Alastor hope in getting out. Back from the place they were put into the moment Alastor appeared in the lobby.

_is it just fantasy._

It's all Alastor's doing, this was his plan. They gave him a way out but he found another idea. He was using the room to manipulate them. He was using the room to trap them. All they could see was white on white on white. Nothing in a mile which ever way they turned. They themselves were never put in the room before, so it was hard to maneuver. They tried moving forward but even walking didn't lead anywhere.

That's when.

_Caught in a landslide._

A sharp,long pain made it's way on their back, through their abdominal. Hands trembled, reaching up to the wound, eyes fixated on some white dot that didnt exist. A twist, a _turn_ , a sharp **pull out**. Pupils dialating, body trembling, a pained sigh escaped their lips. Slowly turning, they were faced with the one and only Alastor, bloody claw of a hand and a wide spread grin on his face.

_No escape from reality._

Blood, drip drip drip.

Fast,faster, drip drip drip.

Alastors hand creaked up grab ahold of their face, cherishing their cheek — static filled the deadly silence. "You're not a sinner, my dear, now **are you**? Tell me, what's a doll like you so heavenly doing down in the pits of hell with me? I am quite dying to hear you but you seem quite pale my dear. "

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 am I am very tired and I just wanted to finish this chapter so there's probably going to be some spelling mistakes so please let me know if there are!!

**Author's Note:**

> The reader's gender is neutral so everyone can enjoy! The plot will just be based around the differences Alastor and the reader have, I'm not going to write anything of the two being involved, mainly the goal is 'find some peace and stop hating each other just because you're both powerful demons'. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
